


remarkable skill set

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand slides up her calf as he leans into her more, mouth insistent against her own while her fingers clench on his shoulders, plucking at the fabric of his stiff dress shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remarkable skill set

His hand slides up her calf as he leans into her more, mouth insistent against her own while her fingers clench on his shoulders, plucking at the fabric of his stiff dress shirt. The desk is solid beneath her thighs where her dress has rucked up. It's quiet here in his office. The sounds of the party, a celebration for an award given to Pemberley Digital, have faded away. Instead it's the harsh sounds of their close breathing, the softest ruffles of fabric, the heady sound of skin moving against skin. 

When she'd been unable to not kiss him, when the wine had made her bold, when she'd stretched as tall as she could be in the shadowy hallway and put her mouth to his, she'd not been thinking about this. She'd just wanted to touch the man who'd taken up star residence in her thoughts for the past several weeks. Part of her even wanted to be angry that he'd become something completely different from what she'd perceived him to be; or maybe it'd been shame eating away at her. 

Whatever it is, it hadn't stopped Lizzie from continuing to kiss him after he responded, or walking backwards to his office, or pulling him by his tie when he tried to walk away. 

Lizzie Bennet has never fucked a man in his office, but she surely isn't about to stop with Will Darcy tracing up her legs to where she needs him the most right now. 

She sits on his desk because before even in her heels she'd been too short. Their kisses had cooled to little laughs when she'd been craning up and he'd been leaning down over at a bent curve. 

"You're too tall," she'd mumbled against his lips, a smile teasing its way to pull up the corners of her mouth. 

He'd lifted her then, hands curving around her waist so his thumbs dipping into the space where her hip bone indented, and put her on his desk. In a graceful move she'd never believe him capable of, he'd shifted down to his knees, hands sliding down to touch her heels. "That can be fixed." 

Now, Lizzie watches as he trades kissing her for bowing his head and placing a kiss on her calf where he'd been touching just a minute before. It's intoxicating to watch him, to look at him glancing up at her, and her breath catches for a minute at what she sees. His face is utterly open, and something she doesn't want to name, doesn't dare name, reflects in his gaze. 

"Lizzie," Darcy breathes out against her knee, still looking up at her. She can't quite pin down the tone of his voice, something hollow that expands out and hangs in the air of the darkened office. 

"It's okay," she answers, reaching one hand down to touch the top of his head where his hair has started to curl a bit. 

If he'd been a bit hesitant before, a bit ready to let her lead, her words spur him into action. His hands move from her legs to her dress, pulling the skirt up even further, and then he's touching the lace edge of her panties, slipping his fingers down to touch where she's already wet through the cotton. While she inhales at the touch, her hips sliding a bit on his desk, he doesn't halt. He touches her once through the fabric and then pulls it down her legs. 

Lizzie's fingers curl around a folder on his desk when he leans closer to put his mouth on her. Her other hand curves around the back of his head, tunneling into his head, anchoring him to her cunt. 

The sounds of her breathing, soft little sounds and abortive moans, echo in the room. One heel drums against the wood as his fingers open her so his tongue can work at her clit. She uses her hand to guide him how she likes, pressing him a little closer when he lays his tongue flat and gives pressure just how she needs it. He's a quick study it seems, learning from her sounds and her hand what she wants. 

Her thighs close tight around his head, her hips rising into the movement of his mouth, her fingers scrabbling across the desk as he works her towards her release. "Darcy," Lizzie moans into the room. "Will." His name, his real name, drops from her tongue as her orgasm hits her. 

He presses a wet slick kiss to her thigh and her hand doesn't move from his bowed head. Neither of them speak.


End file.
